1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor testing apparatus for testing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the automation, speed and human factor considerations of semiconductor testing apparatus, the design considerations of semiconductors are getting more and more complicated. Therefore, various testing apparatus are required.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor testing apparatus 1 includes a server 11, a robot arm 12, a gearing unit 13, a hand-actuated unit 14, a transmission unit 15 and a testing head 16.
The server 11 collects and processes tested data. The robot arm 12 has a first end pivotally mounted to the server 11 and a second end opposite to the first end. The second end has a front side mounted with a connection board 12 and an underside mounted with a support member 122. The support member 122 has a fixing member 123 vertically mounted to one side.
The gearing unit 13 is mounted to the support member 122 and is provided with a first transmission shaft and a second transmission shaft (not shown), both of which extend in different directions.
The hand-actuated unit 14 is mounted on the fixing member 123 and is connected to the first transmission shaft of the gearing unit 13 so as to actuate the first transmission shaft.
The transmission unit 15 is provided with a first rotation member 151, a second rotation member 152 and a connection member 153. The first rotation member 151 is axially mounted to the connection board 121, the second rotation member 152 is connected to the second transmission shaft of the gearing unit 13, and the connection member 153 is used to connect the first rotation member 151 to the second rotation member 152.
The testing head 16 is electrically connected to the server 11 and mounted to the connection board 121 on the front side of the robot arm 12. The first rotation member 151 may drive the testing head 16 to rotate. When a user rotates the handle 141 of the hand-actuated unit 14, power from the hand-actuated unit 14 is transmitted to the second transmission shaft through the first transmission shaft of the gearing unit 13, and the second rotation member 152 on the second transmission shaft may rotate accordingly. Then, the power transmission of the connection member 153 may rotate the first rotation member 151, which may then drive the testing head 16 to rotate.
However, because a typical testing head has a predetermined weight of, for example, 350 to 800 KG, it is laborious and time-consuming to manually rotate the hand-actuated unit 14 in order to move the testing head 16 from a testing position to a loading/unloading position; it takes about two minutes to complete the process. In addition, in order to satisfy the flexibility requirement of the semiconductor testing apparatus, the testing head has to be frequently changed and rotated, which is a great burden for the tester who operates the semiconductor testing apparatus. Furthermore, when the tester rotates the handle 141, the testing head 16 tends to frequently seize up due to the rotation of the testing head 16, and the tester may be hurt. In addition, since the semiconductor testing apparatus is manually operated, the development of industry wide automation and speed requirements cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to satisfy the automation, speed, human factor and flexibility requirements of the semiconductor testing apparatus, and allow the testing head to quickly and precisely reach the desired testing position and loading/unloading position.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an objective of the invention is to provide a semiconductor testing apparatus, which is timesaving and laborsaving.
The invention is characterized in utilizing a drive unit to drive a gearing unit and a transmission unit and thus to rotate the testing head. In addition, a control unit is utilized to control the driving speed and driving direction of the drive unit so as to control the rotation speed and rotation direction of the testing head.
To achieve the above-mentioned objective, the invention provides a semiconductor testing apparatus including a server, a robot arm, a gearing unit, a drive unit, a transmission unit, a control unit and a testing head.
The robot arm has a first end pivotally mounted to the server and a secondend opposite to the first end. The second end has a front side mounted with a connection board and an underside mounted with a support member. The support member has one side to which a fixing member is vertically mounted.
The gearing unit is mounted to the support member and includes a first transmission shaft and a second transmission shaft, both of which extend in different directions.
The drive unit is mounted to the fixing member and connected to the first transmission shaft of the gearing unit to drive the first transmission shaft.
The transmission unit includes a first rotation member axially mounted to the connection board, a second rotation member connected to the second transmission shaft of the gearing unit, and a connection member for connecting the first rotation member to the second rotation member.
The control unit is mounted to the fixing member and electrically connected to the drive unit to control a rotation speed and a rotation direction of the drive unit. The testing head is mounted to the connection board on the front side of the robot arm and electrically connected to the server. The testing head is capable of rotating as the first rotation member rotates. When the drive unit is started, power from the drive unit is transmitted to the second transmission shaft through the first transmission shaft of the gearing unit, the second rotation member on the second transmission shaft rotates accordingly, and the connection member functions to rotate the first rotation member and thus the testing head.
As mentioned above, since the semiconductor testing apparatus of the invention utilizes a control unit to control the drive unit, introduce the power to the gearing unit and the transmission unit, and cause the testing head to operate and rotate, it is possible to make the semiconductor testing apparatus automatic, timesaving and laborsaving, and prevent the tester from being hurt.